<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claw-ful Visits by WizardSandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915923">Claw-ful Visits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich'>WizardSandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, M/M, Prisoner of War, kind of?, prowl is like a cat actually, prowl's a bit petulant bc that's just really how this went, v grumpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is in Decepticon custody for the time being. Thundercracker is the only Decepticon willing to handle him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prowl/Thundercracker (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claw-ful Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="https://mother-of-villains.tumblr.com/post/189323874231/i-have-this-image-in-my-head-of-megatron-holding-a">this</a> except it got out of hand</p><p>find me at <a href="https://tasteful-robot-loving.tumblr.com/">tasteful-robot-loving</a> on tumblr if you wanna see more of me or have requests!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Prime,” Megatron says, his digits digging into the back of Prowl’s neck faring, “I have your second in command.”</p><p>He tugs Prowl up off of the ground so that he daggles in his grip, presenting him to the screen and Optimus Prime. Prowl doesn’t bother to hold back the snarling hiss that leaves his lips, an angry mixture of embarrassment and irritation.</p><p>“Be quiet,” Megatron says to Prowl. He sounds amused.</p><p>Prowl tilts his helm up to meet Megatron’s gaze. Cool blue meets glaring red. Megatron’s lips tug into an amused smile as he turns to look at Optimus again.</p><p>“Well?” Megatron says, shaking Prowl as he daggles him.</p><p>Prowl forces himself to look back at the screen. Optimus’ face is hidden, as it always is, by his battlemask. But his optics twinkle in amusement, causing Prowl to huff and cross his arms. Over his shoulder, he can see Jazz fighting a snicker.</p><p>“Very well,” Optimus says, voice tinged with humor, “what will it take for you to return him to me?”</p><p>Megatron hums, considering though Prowl knows he’s thought this through. “I would like half of your energon supply,” Megatron says after a long moment.</p><p>Prowl’s optics widen. That’s a large amount, at least enough to keep their army functioning. It probably isn’t as much as the Decepticons need, of course, but nonetheless.</p><p>Optimus reluctantly shakes his helm, as Prowl would advise him to do. There were easier ways to get Prowl out of Megatron’s grasp. “I am sorry. I can’t do that.”</p><p>Megatron snarls, “Fine, Prime. Soundwave, end transmission.”</p><p>The screen goes dark in the next moment, fading to Optimus’ apologetic optics. Prowl squirms as Megatron lifts him so that they are optic to optic. Prowl’s legs dangle uselessly as he glares at Megatron.</p><p>“It seems Prime doesn’t value you as much as I’d hoped he would,” Megatron informs, as if Prowl weren’t there for the entire interaction, as if Prowl did not know his Prime and how priorities work. “I suppose we’ll be keeping you until he comes to his senses.”</p><p>Prowl considers, for a moment, the value of staying under Decepticon lock and key. As far as he can determine, there would nothing strategically valuable behind the decision.</p><p>Prowl’s strikes, claws snapping out. Megatron’s optics widen in surprise even as he drops Prowl. Pink energon drips from the new wounds on his face. Prowl can see structural cables frayed and torn under the glowing liquid. The Decepticons around the command room are practically frozen in their places, staring at them as if in shock.</p><p>Prowl scrambles to his pedes, darting around Megatron’s frame before anyone can come to their senses. The scrambling sound of pedes follows as him as bots come back to reality. He can hear Megatron’s angry voice reverberate through the halls.</p><p>Prowl doesn’t know the way out of the <em>Victory</em>, which is an unfortunate conclusion to come to after slicing Megatron’s face up. He does, however, vaguely remember the blueprints Jazz had shown him once.</p><p>Half-lost, Prowl darts down a hall, only to meet a dead end. When he turns around to backtrack, he’s met with Thundercracker. Prowl doesn’t even think as he lashes out, claws swiping against Thundercracker’s cockpit. The action resonates with a loud screeching sound.</p><p>Thundercracker blinks down at him before huffing amusedly. Reaching over Prowl, he grabs him by the back of his neck faring again, putting Prowl back into his original position.</p><p>“You’re feistier than I remember,” Thundercracker comments, holding Prowl like an angry cat.</p><p>Prowl rolls his optics, grumbling at him, “Just because I haven’t been in battle doesn’t mean I am docile.”</p><p>Thundercracker nods sagely, as if Prowl has just given him valuable advice and not just attacked him. “Megatron commanded that you be put in the brig,” Thundercracker informs.</p><p>He almost pulls Prowl closer—Prowl imagines to make holding him easier—but Prowl can see him pause. Thundercracker stares at him for a moment before sighing and setting him down. When Prowl tries to run past him, he grabs Prowl again, pressing his arms to his sides and rendering them immobile.</p><p>“There,” Thundercracker says, almost satisfied. He brings the squirming bundle of Autobot to his chest to further wrap his arms around Prowl in a more secure vice.</p><p>Prowl wiggles, pressing against Thundercracker’s plating in an attempt to find leverage. Unfortunately, he can’t seem to find any. Prowl goes for the next best option. He sheaths his claws, running his digits over Thundercracker’s plating, looking for crack.</p><p>Thundercracker frowns down at him. “What are you doing?” he asks, narrowing his optics. “Stop that.”</p><p>Prowl doesn’t respond, just watches Thundercracker watch him even as Prowl finally finds an armor seam. Prowl unsheathes his claws and watches that shock and pain coat Thundercracker’s expression. Thundercracker’s grip tightens. Prowl lets out a curse as his abdomen is crushed under the strength of Thundercracker’s grip.</p><p>He yanks his claws out without hesitation and Thundercracker’s grip loosens ever so slightly. Prowl is left panting due to the pain that lances through his body. He knows it will go away, but for now it hurts. He wants to double over and protect himself.</p><p>Thundercracker clenches his denta, but he doesn’t let Prowl go. “You’re lucky you didn’t hit anything important,” he says, a threat and a warning.</p><p>And, perhaps, that is true. If Prowl had hit something important, he thinks Thundercracker would have damaged him to the point of repair. He’s surprised that Thundercracker didn’t, all things considered. He was walking out of this more injured than Prowl, something most Decepticons likely wouldn’t tolerate.</p><p>“It would seem so,” Prowl says, almost petulant.</p><p>Thundercracker doesn’t say anymore as he continues the trek down to the brig. His optics shift down to Prowl every once and a while, as if trying to figure out whether or not he has some new plan to attempt.</p><p>“I can walk,” Prowl hisses eventually, after three Decepticons pass, clearly giggling about Prowl’s state.</p><p>Thundercracker’s amusement seems to come back in full force. His voice is wry when he looks down at Prowl again, “All things considered, letting you go, even to walk, would be a stupid choice.”</p><p>Prowl can’t really argue against that despite his rising embarrassment. Really, the quiet in his processor should be alarming, but there isn’t much to do against Thundercracker’s strength and calm attitude. He’s one of the only Decepticons Prowl isn’t sure how to get a rise out of, despite everything. There wasn’t anything notable enough about the mech to take into account.</p><p>“I would,” Prowl concedes. “But perhaps you should consider the benefit of having your servos free.”</p><p>Thundercracker snorts humorlessly, “I don’t think you’re in a position to negotiate like that.”</p><p>Prowl’s lips thin as he tries to crack whatever code Thundercracker seems to be speaking in. The processing makes him hyperaware of their position, of the pressure against his doorwings. His optics widen in visible shock.</p><p>“That is not—” Prowl sputters. “I was not implying <em>that.”</em></p><p>Thundercracker grins amusedly. “I know,” he says, amusement suddenly more palpable.</p><p>Prowl doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like that this Decepticon can read him so easily and get him on edge and make his processor spin in stupid circles. He doesn’t like that this mech has figured out how to get the upper servo against him.</p><p>Prowl bites back a snarl, looking away from Thundercracker. “Just get me to the brig,” he demands.</p><p>Thundercracker makes another amused sound and Prowl knocks his heel into his leg. It doesn’t phase Thundercracker, just makes him adjust his grip so that Prowl can’t kick anything truly important.</p><p>Prowl, decidedly, <em>does not </em>pout as Thundercracker continues to carry him down the halls, limp and daggling and glaring in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>